


Seven for a Secret

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Daniel in babble mode, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, teamy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: A bit of teamy goodness with Daniel in babble mode in the wake ofSpirits.





	Seven for a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2014 for the "Trickster" square on a bingo card.

The day after they'd barely averted disaster and saved the planet from being disappeared by an annoyed wolf and crow, Sam moodily doodled four-dimensional equations as she watched Jack flip through her report. 

"So," Jack said finally as he tossed the folder onto the table, "For all his threats of destruction, Zales was laughing at us from the beginning."

"Pretty much, yeah," Sam sighed, remembering how she'd gritted her teeth through trying to politely address a cawing bird, and then tried to pretend she actually understood what it was saying.

" _X'ls_ was probably was laughing at us, yes," Daniel agreed, even as he pointedly emphasized the correct pronunciation of the alien's name. "He was certainly sarcastic enough for it, even when he'd come close to dying. But I'd say it goes with the territory."

Jack tipped his head at him. "Okay, I just know I'm going to regret asking this. Why?"

Daniel shrugged. "Well, the raven and coyote are more typical for it, but the idea of the crow as a trickster god is hardly unusual."

Teal'c looked up and frowned. "I do not understand why the Salish would show honor to one who mocks them."

"Oh, don't get him started," Jack groaned. "Daniel, you'll tell him about Br'er Rabbit some other time, okay?"

Daniel chuckled. "Well, if we just stick to Native American mythology here, crows come with a lot of symbolism. Good luck, wisdom, power - all those fit X'ls, too. The Lenape myth suggests that the crow brought fire to the freezing world, and its feathers were singed black and its voice made permanently hoarse by the smoke and flames."

"Huh." Sam considered. "I thought crows usually symbolized death."

"In some cultures they do, but..." Daniel caught Jack's warning eye and grimaced. "But I won't go into it now," he added, a little sulkily.

"They're pretty easy to zat, though," Jack said cheerfully. "Crows, I mean. Zales was, anyway." He ducked easily as Daniel threw a pencil at him. "And it's all over now."

"That's the problem," Sam sighed. "No trinium, no further contact, no way to learn how Tekaya and X'ls and the others managed to kick the Goa'uld off their planet. We could've learned so much!"

"We have learned that we should stay away from them," Teal'c pointed out.

"We're all here, Captain," Jack said firmly. "We're alive, and the planet is safe. At the end of the day, that's what really matters."


End file.
